


Horror Halloween

by RainbowUnicorn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ananasy, Fluff, Halloween, Horror, Humor, M/M, Pineapples
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno nigdy przedtem nie żałował tak bardzo że zaufał Steve'owi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Halloween

\- Jesteś martwy tak bardzo, że nawet Grace cię nie uratuje. - Szepnął mu do ucha Danny, wywołując u niego tylko szerszy uśmiech.

\- Sam to na siebie ściągnąłeś, odkładając to na ostatnią chwilę. - odparł bezczelnie się szczerząc, bo Danno musiał przyznać mu rację. - Poza tym kostium na Halloween powinien być przerażający. - Blondyn poczerwieniał lekko i spojrzał na Steve'a wzrokiem, który mógłby wybić całą armię komandosów.

Jedynym szczegółem, który nie do końca pozwalał brać go na poważnie, był ogromny kostium ananasa, który Danno miał w tej chwili na sobie.

\- Jeszcze się policzymy – warknął i odwrócił się by przytulić biegnącą w ich stronę córkę.


End file.
